Wishing and Hoping
by Sarah Elizabeth Reddington
Summary: You didn't actually think that there was only one book did you? Julia Hastings is an 18 year old girl who was brought up in a Christian household, but she knew that somewhere out there, there was a town that held all the characters from a book she found as child. Please read and review. 3 reviews gets a new chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

**Writers Notes: I love OUAT and i was watching Welcome to Storybrooke, and the look on Regina's face when Owen didn't want to stay with her, it broke my heart and i thought i'll stay with you, I know what you guys are thinking, that i should support the good guys but i rather support the "evil" ones like Regina and Rumple, Hook, Kora, Maleficent ect. because they are who make OUAT interesting and make me watch it all the time. **

**If your going to judge me please do i'm not afraid to give it back. :)**

**Any who i hope you enjoy this story i'll only continue if i get at least 3 reviews so if you want the story to continue please review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I wish i did though because there would be a lot more of Rumbelle ;)**

* * *

When you have believed in something your whole life such as fairytales you tend to get bullied on a daily basis. Especially when you are 18 years old and your family is deeply religious. I have always believed that somewhere out there, there is a town where all of my favorite fairytale characters live but I could never really go out and find it. One: I have a 4:00 curfew, two: I have no clue of where to start looking for it and three: If I did find it how was going to explain my presents in the quite little town.

I watch Disney animated films religiously instead of reading the bible like a good little Christian girl my parents thought they brought up, I read a book called Once Upon A Time that has all the back stories that Disney failed to mention. Like the story of Snow White's evil step-mother and how she is only like that because Snow White was responsible for her unhappiness, or the story of Rumplestiltskin, or the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Snow's mother, Little Red Riding Hood, the list goes on.

Over the years I have studied and studied my precious book, the more I study it the more I want to find that town that I know exists. At the back of the book it speaks of a town in Maine called Storybrooke, I really wanted to go and find this Storybrooke town and hope that they will accept me unlike my own family.

All I want is to be accepted by people instead of being all alone, I can't be the good Christian girl that my parents want me to be, I want to be the daughter that the Queen wants. If she will have me that is, I'm sure if I was willing to be her daughter and never pull away she would teach me the way she wants and then I know I will be happy.

So on the morning of 28/9/02 at 12:00 am I sneaked out of my house and look for Storybrooke and living in Maine I know that I don't have to go that far to find it. I quietly grabbed my car keys, walked outside looked at my house one last time before getting into my car and started driving around the forest line. I drove around what felt like hours trying to find a sign that says 'Welcome to Storybrooke'. But then it hit me maybe they don't want to be found because they are town full of fairytale characters so maybe it's protected by some form of magic they didn't know existed.

"That's it!" I said to myself as I got my book out from my bag that was sat comfortably on the passenger seat. I flipped to the very end and looked at the picture of the town, and looked at the landscaping around the town, it was all trees and bushes like the forest I was currently looking at but it's not the same as the picture I was looking at.

I turned my car around and retraced my driving path until I found the same bunch of trees and bushes in the picture in my book. I saw nothing but a clear road; I stopped my car and got out. I walked non-stop because I knew that the town was here somewhere, I walked for what seemed like forever until I felt a force hit me and I fell back a little, I had found it, I have found Storybrooke. I steadied myself and tried again, I walked a little faster but the same thing happened again, but this time I fell to the floor.

I was so determined to get in there so I got in my car and drove into the barrier hopping that it will allow me to get into town. I was going 80 m/p/h that should been enough speed to break the barrier and get inside.

I was successful in breaking past the barrier. I drove until I got into the town then I ditched my car making it seem like I just happened to stumble into the town and needed to get shelter and food, instead of it being like I was actually looking for the town that to the rest of the world doesn't exist.

As I walked through the town I saw all the towns' people walking around, going about their average work-a-day lives. It made me smile that all these people are actually characters from a book I have in my bag that's hung around my shoulder.

I was starting to get hungry; I don't know the town so I walked until I found what looks like a diner. I walked in and was greeted by a girl; she was very tall mainly because she was wearing platform shoes, she was also dressed in red shorts, singlet and a white buttoned down shirt that she tied up.

"Hi, welcome to Granny's what can I get for you?" She asked me with a smile.

"I'm not sure, what do you recommend?" I said as she led me to a stool at the bar.

"How about some lasagna? Granny makes a really nice one." She asked leaning against the counter.

"Sure, that sounds nice." I smiled again.

"My name is Ruby. What's your name, I haven't seen you around before?"

"My name is Julia, I was camping when some thieves stole my car and this was the closet town." I have never lied so much to stranger before but they don't know me here so I could lie all I wanted.

I was waiting for my meal, I heard the bell ring and then I felt a presents near me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the woman I came here to find.

"What are you doing in my seat?" I bit my bottom lip and slid over to the stool next to it.

"Julia Hastings nice to meet you," I said smiling and holding out my hand.

"Regina Mills like wise." She said turning down my hand shake.

"Wow you're a chipper woman aren't you?" I said. I knew I was pushing my luck.

"You have no idea." She sighed.

"Wow I took a shot there. I'm sorry I know exactly how you feel. I'm living in a world where no one understands or wants me." I said taking a drink from my water that Ruby gave me.

"Tell me about it." She said.

"That's why I have been camping for a year to find someone who will accept me for who I am."

"Unfortunately I can't leave, I'm the mayor."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I knew who you were I wouldn't have tried to make conversation." I said looking down at my lasagna and started eating it.

"No it's okay it's nice to have someone to talk to, instead of having people agree with me all the time it gets annoying after a while." She sighed as she picked at her meal. I got out my money and left it out on the counter.

"It was really nice meeting you Mayor Mills and I hope we will run into each other again." I said as I left.

I wondered around Storybrooke then I remembered I didn't have anywhere to stay, until I came across a few boxes that looked like shelter material for a couple nights. I looked around to find something that I could pass off as blankets and pillows. I found a pile of fishing nets that I could fold up to make pillows and bunch together to make blankets. With that I fell asleep in my first night in Storybrooke.

* * *

**Hey,**

**So what did you think?**

**Please review if you want the story to continue :)**

**I have two weeks of writing time :)Remember 3 reviews will get you a new chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**I know I didn't get 3 reviews but I did get two so I'm happy about that :)**

**I don't know about this chapter but tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters :( Can't wait for season 3 :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of seagulls squawking, ship bells ringing and someone lightly kicking me. The kicking continued until I finally woke properly, I turned to face the person who was kicking me.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to sleep?" I asked, I looked up at the person who was kicking me. It was a man around about his late 40's, he had brown hair and eyes, he had a cane and he was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit.

"I was just wondering if you were ok." He said with a Scottish accent as he bent down and lent me a hand to help me get up.

"Thank you, and yes I'm fine. Someone stole my car and I didn't have any money to rent a hotel room." I said as I brushed myself off. "Julia Hastings." I said extending my hand.

"Mr. Gold." He said shaking it.

"Do you have a first name?" I asked.

"I do but that dies with me."

"Uh huh, well nice to meet you Mr. Gold. What's there to do around here?"

"Not much really, unless you like boats or drinking." He said. "What's that?" I followed his eye line and saw that my book was visible up the top of my bag.

"Oh it's just a silly little book I found when I was a little girl." I said as I picked it up and flipped through it.

"Wait stop." He said.

"What why?"

"Because I thought I saw something a couple of pages back." He said in a worried tone. He took the book off me and flipped the pages back. "Oh, my God."

"What?" I asked getting worried. He didn't answer me he just walked off. "Hey, come back!" I yelled. I followed him. "Where are you going, what's going on?" He still didn't answer me.

He led me to a big white house. "Gold where are we?"

"This is Regina's house. Where did you get this book?"

"I can't remember, I got when I was a child."

"Do you know what this is?"

"It's a book full of fairytales."

"Yes, but these stories are real."

"Uh huh ok I think someone has been spending too much time inside." He just gave me a death glare and walked off towards the door and rang the doorbell.

"Regina, I know you are in there. I have something to show you." He said as he bashed on the door repeatedly.

The door finally opened and we saw Regina in her pajamas.

"Gold what do you want its 6 am?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Regina you have to see this." He said stepping inside of her house.

"I highly doubt that." She said. "Miss. Hastings what are you doing here?"

"I actually don't know. I was sleeping near the docks when Gold here started kicking me to wake up. We started to talk when he saw a book I had in my bag, he flipped out and started walking over here and I wanted my book back." I said.

"What book?"

"Oh it's just this book I got when I was a little kid. It's a book with different fairytale stories in it it's really nothing all that special." She just gave me a deer-caught-in-headlights look and ran over to Mr. Gold and stared at the pages as he flipped through my book.

"Oh. My. God! Where did you get this?" She said in a very angry tone. Why was that book so important and why are they freaking out about it?

"I found it in a park near my house about 11 years ago. I had nothing else to read and I have always been a huge fan of fairytales ever since I could remember. Why, why what's going on? What's so important about the book?" Neither answered me I just stood next to them and looked at the pages. The page was on a page with the Evil Queen, I studied it closely, and it looked exactly like Regina except the woman in the picture had long hair and looked a little darker than Regina. "Oh, my Gosh, Mayor Mills this woman looks exactly you."

"Hmm, no she doesn't." She said.

"Yes she does, she has the same jaw line."

"Hmm, no she doesn't."

"Ok, well her story is my favorite as well as the one with Rumplestiltskin and Belle, and they are also my favorite characters. They are both portrayed as evil but when I read those stories I can tell they are really good people. I just wish they were real people so I could get to know them and I want them to teach me magic and become the daughter or child they always wanted." I sighed.

"Really, and you don't care that the book and all the other characters characterize them as evil?"

"Not everyone does, I mean Belle loves Rumple and the Evil Queens father never thought she was evil and frankly I never thought they were evil, I prefer the evils characters other than the good ones, because not everyone is purely good."

"Belle was." Gold said.

"What?" Regina and I said in unison.

"What?" He said.

"Oh, my Gosh you _are_ Rumplestiltskin and you _are_ the evil queen."

"Yes we are but please don't tell the others we want to keep this a secret for as long as possible."

"No I promise I won't."

"I can't believe that." Rumple said.

"No you can trust me the only thing I want is to be accepted into a family."

"Ok I will give you one week; if you blow our secret we are going to have to kill you."

"I understand."

"Wait your family isn't going to come looking for you are they?" Regina asked.

"No they don't care about me that's why I was camping for a year they told me that they didn't love me any more so I had to find another place to live, but some thieves stole my car and this town was the closest town. I like it here." I smiled. Regina and Rumple looked at each other and smiled.

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Julia Mills." Regina said. I squealed and gave her a big hug, she laughed at what I did.

"Thank you mom." I replied. I walked over to Rumple, "And thank you Rumplestiltskin." I said bowing.

"You're welcome, Miss. Mills." He bowed back, when he stood back up I gave him a pouting look and gave him a hug, I felt him stiffen but I hugged him tighter and he finally relaxed and he hugged me back.

Rumple left a couple of minutes later when our hug ended. I was walking around Regina's house, our house, it's going to take a while for me to get used to saying that. Regina was getting ready for work; I didn't know what to do with myself. So I just sit on the couch in the living room, I hear the radio starting to play _How You Remind Me _by Nickelback. I start singing the song. As the song goes on I didn't realize that Regina had reappeared and was singing and dancing around her living room. The song finished and I turned around to see Regina leaning against the door frame.

"What?" I said sitting down on the couch acting like nothing happened.

"You, your voice is really good." She said smiling.

"No its not, I mean I enjoy singing but my voice was never the best one out my whole school."

"Well they don't understand good talent."

"Aw thanks mom." I said standing up and give her a hug. She pulled away from me. "What's wrong?"

"You smell like fish, do you want to have a shower?"

"I would love to but I don't have any clothes."

"You can wear some of mine. Just please have a shower." She said grabbing my hand and taking me to the shower. I turned on the shower and took off my jacket. I heard a knock at the door; I opened it to see Regina with a towel and clothes for me.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"You're welcome, now hurry I have to get to work." She said.

* * *

**Hey,**

**Mr. Gold/Rumple made an appearance in this chapter and he will be making more appearances :)**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Love Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Dudearinos,**

**I hope you like this chapter, if you don't like it tell me and I'll change it :)**

**I loved the first episode of season 3 OMG! Amazing I think I have watched it about 10 times :)**

* * *

After my shower I got dressed and walked back into the living room where I found Regina hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"That was Rumple. After I heard you sing I remembered that he owned a record company."

"Of course he does." I laughed, Regina joined in getting why I was laughing.

"Anyway, I called him and he is going to meet us at my office so you can sing and dance for him and hopefully he will sing you onto his record label." She said holding my hand that was on my lap.

"Look Regina, thank you for that but you really didn't have to, I'm just fine with being your daughter." I smiled.

"No you're not; I could see when you were singing that you loved it."

"Yeah ok, but I wouldn't get your hopes up about it, I mean I'm sure there are much better singers here."

"Not that I have seen."

I agreed to go as long as she promised not to get upset if he doesn't sign me. I knew she would kill him if he didn't sign me, and I would love to witness that I giggled to myself every time I thought about it.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh just the thought of what you are going to do to Rumple if he doesn't sign me." I giggled.

"It won't end very well but we can't blow our cover so I can't do anything magical, if that's what you were hoping for." She said. I groaned for effect and she laughed.

We arrived at her office, we saw Rumple waiting outside with a small smile on his face.

"Regina, Julia how nice to see you again." He said when we walked over to him.

"Yes it has been a whole hour." I said sarcastically.

"Julia!" Regina snapped.

"Regina!" I said back matching her voice.

"Ooo, a quick wit that's something this town needs." He said patting me lightly on the back.

"Thank you, Rumple." I said patting him light on the cheek.

"And ballsy, I like her. Now didn't you have a talent to show me dearie?" He asked me.

"Yes she does, I think you will really like it."

"I'm sure I will." He said as he followed Regina and I followed him.

We walked into Regina's office, she sat on her chair and Rumple sat on the chair in front of her desk. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"What song are you going to sing honey?" Regina asked.

"I'm going to be singing ABC by the Jackson 5." I said.

"Ooo hard song, good luck dearie," Rumple said with a smile.

I sang my heart out; I danced all the moves I always saw with this song. When I finished, neither clapped I got very worried thinking that they didn't like it at all. Rumple stood up and walked over to me and said, "Julia you have an amazing talent, I'm going to sign you."

I screamed and hugged him, "Really, you're signing me? I thought you hated it, because you didn't clap or anything."

"Yeah well I loved it."

"Cool, but I have one request."

"Anything my dear,"

"I'm not comfortable singing by myself, so is it okay if we audition other people to form a group?"

"I think that's a terrible idea." Regina voiced.

"No, no the girls got a point. I mean her voice is strong on its own, but if we added a few more strong voices in with hers they could be amazing." Rumple said.

"You're the expert." She said with a shrug. "Where do you propose we start looking for these singers?" She continued.

"We hold auditions down at the Rabbit Hole sometime this week and we'll have heaps of people battling it out to become a part of our super group." Rumple explained.

"Ok the question is how many people are we going to put into this group?" I ask.

"That's really up to you dearie."

"I think five including me is enough and I think we should have a mixture of both boys and girls." I smiled.

"Ok that's an amazing idea, now when are we going to hold the auditions?" Regina asked.

"I think on a Friday and Saturday during the day because the bar will be closed and we won't get interrupted by drunken people." I said smiled.

"Who will decide who's going to be in this group?" Regina asked.

"Us, I mean you thought Julia had talent, I'm own a record label and Julia needs to be sure who she wants in her group." Rumple said

"Ok, Regina you get started on the booking of the bar so we don't have any surprises on the day and Julia you get started on the fliers."

"What are you going to do?" I asked tilting my head to the side in questioning.

"I am going to be spreading the word by mouth so hopefully some people will come if they don't see the fliers." He said before he left.

Regina and I looked at each other and shrugged and got to work on our jobs that Rumple had assigned us. Regina talked on the phone for what seemed like ages, but I guess renting out an entire bar is really complicated even for the mayor of the town.

"Whew, it took a lot of convincing but I finally managed to book the bar for Friday and Saturday." She said as she hung up the phone.

"Awesome, what do think?" I asked as I held up one of the fliers.

"Is there anything you can't do? This is amazing Juls." She said taking it from me and studying it closely.

"I can't act." I giggled.

"Seriously you can't act?"

"No I can't. You really like the flier?"

"I really do. I'm so glad to call you my daughter." She said with a big smile.

"Aww and I am glad to call you my mother. Since mine was cold and heartless." I said with a sad smile.

"You think I am warm and have a heart?"

"Well yeah, I mean you are the most loving person I have ever met." I smiled at her. She got out of her chair and gave me a big hug. I think I even felt her started to cry.

"Regina, are you okay?" She let me go and looked at me while wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

"Yeah totally fine," She said as she sniffed. "Come on, let's go to Rumple's shop and show him your fliers." She continued as she grabbed my hand and led me back to her car.

* * *

**Hey,**

**Did you like it, not like it? Please tell me I would love to hear feedback.**

**I'm already working on chapter 4 so if you want more please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey :)

I hope you love this chapter :)

I'm starting a new story, i hope y'all love it like you love this one :)

* * *

Regina and I went to Rumple's store and told him about the reservations and the fliers. He approved and we started pinning up the fliers all around town. We were in complete silence the whole time, but I broke it. "Do you think people will show up to audition?"

"I'm sure they will; let's just hope these fliers work. Julia don't worry we will get our band." She said smiling.

The next couple of days went past in a haze I was just so excited about getting my band, I decided on having 3 girls and 2 boys in my group, so it's not just all girls or I'm the only girl. I knew what type of voices I wanted, I needed guys with strong voices, I needed a rapper and a girl that could reach a falsetto easily without straining her voice.

It was finally Friday, Regina, Rumple and I were sitting at a table that we made as a panel.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to; your voice is strong enough on its own." Regina said.

"I know it is but I'm not confident to sing on stage in front of a crowd I need people around me so I can perform the best I can." I smiled and reassured her. "Ok who's first?" I asked.

"A man named Jefferson." Rumple said looking at the application form.

"Alright let's bring him in." I said.

He stepped into view he was tall, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like he was about 20 years old, and the way he smiled made me go all tingly inside.

"Hey, what are you going to be singing for us?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm going to be singing _Hero_ by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott." He said.

"Oh I love that song. Good luck." I said with a big smile. He sang the song and it was amazing, if I closed my eyes I could swear it was Chad Kroeger, that's how strong and amazing his voice was. By the end I was balling my eyes out; I got after the song and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much. Congratulations you're in." I said wiping away my tears he smiled again and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

I took his hand and led him to the table where we were sitting and told him that he could help out with the rest of the decisions.

"Ok, next. " I said, the next person to audition was a girl around about 18-19, she was tall I think that's because of the heels she was wearing; she had red in her hair and was wearing red clothing.

"Hey Ruby," I said

"Hey Julia," She said with a smile.

"Ok, Ruby what are you going to be singing for us today?" Regina asked.

"I am going to be singing, _Sk8er Boi _by Avril Lavigne."

"Ok, when you're ready." I said with a smile.

She sang the song; Regina and I were completely blown away by her amazing vocal range and she didn't even try. The boys on the other hand were in total awe by her dance moves and her looks. Regina and I looked each other and smiled; we could use all those traits to our advantage we needed sex appeal and Ruby was going to bring that.

The next few people who auditioned was a girl named Mary-Margret and a guy named David but they didn't really fit what I was looking for in the group we were creating also it seemed that Regina was going to go crazy if we did put them in the group. The next day though the first guy had me smiling and jumping up and down with joy because I found my next guy for my group. He walked in and I was a little skeptical at first because he looked like he didn't have any talent but he sang an amazing version of Michael Jackson's _Smooth Criminal_.

"Welcome aboard, Dr. Whale." I said with a smile.

Every one after him wasn't as good as him but the very last act we saw was someone that had Rumple gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

"It's Belle." He said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh, my God, Did you want me to get her out?"

"No, it's fine let her sing." He said.

"Hello, what's your name sweetheart?" Regina said.

"My name is Belle." She said not looking at anyone but Rumple, like she knew him from somewhere.

"What are you going to be singing today?" Rumple asked.

"Well I'm actually going to be rapping _Cleanin' out My Closet _by Eminem." She said with a smile.

"Ok go for it." I said with a smile.

She finished, I walked up to her and gave her a hug. I have never heard something rapped and sung with so much emotion before.

"You are amazing and I love to welcome you to your new family." I said with a smile. She cried into my shoulder and hugged me back. I walked back to my seat and Rumple grabbed my arm.

"I never knew she could rap, I mean I heard her sing all the time back in our land but I…"

"Well sometimes when you least expect it people can surprise you." I said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess they do."

So we had our super group and it was exactly what I wanted, a couple of guys with strong voices, a girl who could reach falsetto without trying and a rapper, even though it was a girl she was still amazing. We were sitting in a room at the Rabbit Hole and talked about the songs we were going to be singing.

"Ok, how about we all write a song each and we learn them all." I said rubbing my temples getting very annoyed at the fact that we were getting nowhere.

"That sounds like an idea?" Belle said.

"Yeah," The rest said in unison.

"Did you want us to start now?"

"Yeah, here." I said giving them each a note pad to write down lyrics.


End file.
